


tiny cupids

by rikotan



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff, Kindergarten Teacher Makoto, Kindergarten Teacher Sousuke, M/M, chibi babies for the rest of the cast, everyone appeared but it's more on sou/mako and tiny rin/haru, i am scolded no matter what i write, it was suppose to be rinharu, rin/haru if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because they were nice kids and they like their teachers, they became little cupids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tiny cupids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintanuki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mintanuki).



> for mint, tho i'm sorry it's not the prompt you wanted _(nor is it rinharu)_.
> 
> thank you [yunnings](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylolli/pseuds/yunnings) for beta as usual.

“Today we have Sousuke sensei joining us!” Makoto had smiled and Sousuke looked a little uncomfortable with the tiny gazes staring at him in awe. It was his first day working at a kindergarten. Sousuke was quickly surrounded by tiny humans; they were either trying to scale him or asking him questions at lightning speed.

 

“Sousuke sensei, will I be as tall as you when I grow up?”

 

“You have pretty eyes, Sousuke sensei!”

 

“Sousuke sensei!” The children were all beaming at him, and Sousuke could only look at Makoto with a silent plea _(he was usually alright with kids but having so many children surrounding him all at once was overwhelming_ ). He could see Makoto pick up one of the children _(whose name was Haruka, after reading his name tag)_ , “Come on children; let’s show Sousuke sensei our garden!” Cheers erupted and tiny hands were pulling Sousuke by the material of his pants, urging him to follow them.

 

“Sousuke sensei, Mako-chan sensei said that the flowers are going to bloom!”

 

“Come with us, Sousuke sensei!”

 

When Sousuke calmed his nerves, he realizes how the class was relatively small _(maybe it was because of the declining birth rate or how the town was small)_. The two red heads were the Matsuoka siblings. Rin was particularly protective over his sister, Gou. The Mikoshiba siblings were the two that were always by Gou’s side _(much to Rin’s annoyance)_. Sousuke had chuckled at the sight of Seijuurou and Momotarou trying to catch the attention of Gou, with not much success. By their side was Nitori, a shy kid _(Sousuke notices how Nitori would always try to do what Rin does, ‘Kid admiration, huh?’)_.

 

“Sousuke sensei, look at our pot!” The blonde was Nagisa. Sousuke had ruffled his hair and Nagisa beamed in glee. “The bud is slowly blooming. It must be because of Nagisa’s care.” He had a soft smile on his lips as Nagisa continued to tell him about how he and ‘Rei-chan’ took care of their flower.

 

‘Rei-chan’ had appeared beside Nagisa. He had shyly added in theoretical knowledge to Nagisa’s explanation, “You’re one smart kid, Rei.” Sousuke patted Rei’s head and the bespectacled child had flushed.

 

“Are you fitting in well?” The children were all in their pairs, caring for their plants. Sousuke looks on and sees Haruka silently helping out Rin with their potted plant. “I guess so, Mako-chan sensei.” He likes how Makoto’s cheeks gets a little tinted when he calls him that.

 

“Is Haruka always this quiet?”

 

“Oh, Haru-chan? He keeps to himself a lot. But he would always reply when it’s Rin.” It may have been rare, but after something said by Rin, Sousuke saw Haruka giggling a little _(before Rin tackled him down onto the floor in a hug)_.

 

* * *

 

It was a few weeks after Sousuke’s first day.

 

“Sousuke sensei, do you like Makoto sensei?” He had not expected Rin coming up to him with a serious expression during their free period. “Don’t we all like Makoto sensei?” Rin had thought for a bit before climbing onto Sousuke’s lap, leaning against Sousuke’s muscular frame.

 

“But Sousuke sensei, you look at Makoto sensei like how my dad looks at my mum.” He was met with the innocent eyes of Rin, and he had blushed _(a little)_. Before he knows it, he felt Haruka climbing up onto his back. “Rin, you shouldn’t bully Sousuke sensei.”

 

“But it’s true, Haru!” And for some reason, the pair had continued their argument with Sousuke sandwiched between them. “What’s the matter, Haru-chan? Rin?” A concerned Makoto had approached them, and Sousuke could only try and signal Makoto over to help him.

 

“Makoto sensei, Rin was bullying Sousuke sensei.”

 

“I was not, Haru!” Rin had pouted, before he reasoned. “I was just saying how Sousuke sensei looks at Makoto sensei like how dad looks at mum.” Haru’s lips formed an ‘o’ and Sousuke had promptly facepalmed himself. Makoto had flushed and Rin had started to pull Haru away from their teachers.

 

Sousuke could only sheepishly rub the back of his head, trying to look at any and everything but Makoto. “Ahaha, Tachibana-san they are such playful kids. Ah ha ha ha.” There was an awkward silence between them before Makoto broke it.

 

“Well, we can have dinner together if you are free …?” Makoto had nervously fiddled his thumbs while looking down on the floor. His cheeks were heavily tinted in embarrassment. “Ah, yes. I’m free.”

 

A smile broke out on Makoto’s lips and Sousuke could feel his heart race.

 

* * *

 

“Was that okay?” Haru was lying on his stomach beside Rin _(who was in the same position)_. Both of them had noticed how their teachers were looking at each other, and being nice kids, they played the roles of cupid. “Aren’t both of them smiling now? Then it’s fine Haru!” Rin had grinned at Haruka, giving him a thumb up.

 

“Rin, have you been reading Gou’s shoujo mangas?”

  
“Shut up, Haru!”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i am sorry for anything that didn't make sense because this was churned out at 2am. and i have no idea how to write for free! so this is a first.
> 
> it was suppose to be rinharu, but it turned into soumako. and my plot was gonna be about cats but i decided on kids. don't judge me.


End file.
